youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Age 2: The Meltdown
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Ice Age: The Meltdown". It will appeared on Youtube on January 24, 2018. Cast: *Manny - Bolt *Sid - Surly (The Nut Job) *Diego - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Scrat - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Ellie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Crash and Eddie - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Fast Tony - Johnny (Sing) *Lady Sloth - Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Stu - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Lone Gunslinger - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Thaddeus and Rufus (The Star) *Cholly - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Crash and Eddie - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Mini-Sloths - Minions (Despicable Me) *Mammoths - Various Dogs and Cats *Vultures - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Piranhas - Fossas (Madagascar) Scene Index: *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 1 - What a Good Game *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 2 - Storytime *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 3 - Doomsday *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 4 - The Flood Is Coming! *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 5 - Traffic Jam *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 6 - Just One Acorn *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 7 - The Last Ogre *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 8 - Miscreants *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 9 - Three Rats *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 10 - Becoming Friends *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 11 - Playing Dead *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 12 - On Thin Ice *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 13 - Tons of Fun *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 14 - Family Ties *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 15 - Big Butt *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 16 - Facing the Fear *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 17 - Ultimate Sacrifice *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 18 - Balancing Act *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 19 - Fire King *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 20 - "Food Glorious Food" *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 21 - Minefield *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 22 - The Dam Breaks *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 23 - To Life! *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 24 - Heaven's Gate *Creature Age 2: The Meltdown Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used: *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *A Bug's Life *The Lion King 1 & 2 *Norm of the North *The Lorax *The Good Dinosaur *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Jungle Book (1967) *Open Season 1, 2 & 3 *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Bolt *Oliver and Company *The Secret Life of Pets *Zootopia *Happy Feet *Chicken Little *Tarzan *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *Sing *The Pebble and the Penguin *Rio 1 & 2 *Trolls *Khumba *Storks *Moana *The Angry Birds Movie *How to Train Your Dragons 1 & 2 *Noah's Ark (2007) *Frozen *Rise of the Guardians *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Ratatouille *The LEGO Batman Movie *Rango *Wreck-It Ralph *The Boss Baby *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies spoof Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof